


Goddess

by SaraJaye



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Body Worship, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Pussy Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 18:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19156936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Her beauty almost puts her planet's namesake to shame.





	Goddess

Venus. Aphrodite. Ishtar. No matter what their name or appearance, they represented one key element, the element radiating from a woman whose own beauty practically put the Goddesses' to shame. And a goddess was meant to be worshipped, every inch of her.

Sometimes she started at the top and worked her way lower, other times she didn't go in any particular order. Minako's breasts were sensitive, so much that sometimes Rei's caresses or the kisses to her erect nipples would trigger a climax without her having to go lower. But there was the soft flare of hips, her slender hands, legs that seemed to go on forever, even the curve of her ankles.

And of course, the inviting warmth between her legs, with a sharp scent that made Rei's head spin so pleasantly.

" _A-ah...!_ " Minako's fingers tangled in her hair as Rei tugged her nipple between her lips, squeezing her other breast, the other hand placed on her knee. She wasn't laying hand or tongue between Minako's legs just yet, much as she longed to bury herself down there and taste her. "Rei, please..."

Rei brushed her tongue over the nipple, once, twice, before finally relinquishing her breasts and laying a trail of kisses downward. Over her ribcage, tongue dipping into her navel, stopping just above the soft thatch of blonde hair.

"So lovely..."

She knelt at the foot of the bed, kissing the arch of Minako's foot, her ankle, slowly upward as she parted her lover's thighs. The scent was driving her wild, and again she had to restrain herself from diving in. This was a lesson in patience for both of them.

" _Rei,_ " Minako practically whined. Rei shook her head, kissing along the inside of her thigh, her gaze landing on Minako's soft wetness. Her folds were already open, glistening with desire, her clit already peeking through the hood. Rei inhaled deeply, suppressing a moan, running her hands along Minako's thighs.

"I don't take the time to fully appreciate this part of you often enough," Rei murmured. "It feels _so_ soft under my fingers, tastes so sweet, the way you quiver for me..." She exhaled softly onto Minako's outer lips, leaned forward as if to kiss them. "Such a beautiful pout."

"Rei, please...!" Minako spread her legs wider, tilting her hips up. "I want-I _need-_ "

"Mm, I've made you wait long enough." Rei kissed the glistening folds, brushing her tongue against them to lick up the wetness now trickling from her. Minako's shriek was so loud she was glad nobody but them was at home right now. Not that she'd have cared in the moment if they were.

Rei caressed Minako's soft outer lips, tickled the inner ones with the tip of her tongue, brushed it along her entrance. Occasionally she pressed a series of soft little kisses up and down Minako's slit, deliberately avoiding one particularly sensitive spot.

" _Yes,_ Rei, so good...! Kiss me, kiss me more!" Minako cried, her hands tangling in Rei's hair. Rei drew her tongue up and down her inner lips once, twice, before plunging inside to drink in as much as she could of her lover's sweetness. Minako's legs wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her close. " _Ah!_ Rei...!"

The sounds she made, the taste of her, she only wished she could see for herself how Minako looked in this moment.

 _I wonder..._ She'd never thought much of people who filmed themselves in the act, but someday, she would. And it would be for them only.

When she could sense Minako getting close, she slid her tongue out and pulled back just enough to see Minako's clit, slick and swollen and on full display. Rei brushed her lips tenderly against it, circled it with her tongue, and finally took it in her lips and suckled until Minako _screamed_ her release to the heavens.

She lapped up every drop of Minako's orgasm, kept kissing her until the trembling stopped and Minako's legs relaxed. Rei slowly lifted her head, gazing down at her lover's still-quivering sex.

"Beautiful."

Minako's eyes fluttered open, and Rei shifted to kiss her, letting her taste herself. Suddenly, Rei was on her back, Minako straddling her, hands cupping her breasts and squeezing. She broke the kiss, blue eyes gleaming, the tips of her hair teasing Rei's skin.

"You know I can't let you please me like that without returning the favor," she whispered. "The Goddess of Flame deserves to be worshipped just as thoroughly."

And she was enveloped in the warmth of Minako's kisses and caresses to her neck, her shoulders, her breasts, her stomach; she felt her legs being pushed apart and raised and then a hot, wet kiss that made her _scream._ She met every touch of her lover's lips and tongue with her hips, gripping the blankets as the flames within her climbed higher and higher until they blazed brightly in her vision, the sensations overflowing.

She floated back down to reality, dimly aware of the last few gentle licks to her outer lips, her vision clearing as Minako let go of her thighs and laid down beside her, nestling close.

" _You_ taste delicious." Rei blushed, burying her face in Minako's shoulder.

"It's your fault for bringing oranges every time you come over."

"They're on sale this week." Minako's fingers trailed up and down her back, and Rei shivered.

"Bring extra next time."


End file.
